


贴身阴谋

by JFSK



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFSK/pseuds/JFSK
Summary: 全世界都不知道六亿离婚案实为婚前财产协议





	贴身阴谋

**Author's Note:**

> 迟到的圣诞脑洞，因为没人写我只好课上速打了，质量堪忧，仅为记录。

听见Eduardo进门的声音，Mark头也不抬地说：“Wardo，我设计了一场伏击，我得坦白我原本思考过这么做。” 键盘上的手依旧飞快地打着什么，丝毫不影响他流畅地继续解释。

Eduardo已经习惯了Mark轰炸式的信息灌输，这次却几乎忍不住把电脑砸到某个机械逻辑宅男头上的冲动——对，没错，Mark是为了他们和Facebook的平稳发展，但是稀释他的股份来顺理成章地移交控制权还要质询是怎么回事？原本打算这么做又是怎么回事？

“Mark？Mark！”哦，Eduardo叫他的语气竟然和他想象中得知自己被稀释股份的时候一模一样。

至少他不是真的生气，Mark无所谓地想，终于将视线从屏幕移到了Eduardo脸上。

“我认为我说的已经很清楚了。装作一切按我设计的假象进行，没有公证，所以那些作为幌子的文件没有法律效力。然后准备新的协议，我们就可以顺利地完成设想，你也可以开始自己的投资工作。”

“什么？什么设想？”要相信Eduardo平时并不是反应慢的人，但他实在理解不了Mark这次在说什么。

卷毛一只手有节奏地轻敲着键盘，疑惑地皱着眉看他：“我没提到过？结婚的设想。”

“我确认一下，和我？”

“不然是谁？”

“我们中有任何一个人求过婚吗？”

“标头。Wardo，所以你觉得可以了吧，这个计划最大的缺陷是需要牺牲一些名誉，该死，我还没想出解决办法。”

Eduardo注视着Mark双眼，在难得的三十秒沉默后认命地了解到他完全是认真的。

“Facebook还在发展期，我不觉得你应付得来，声誉比你想象得重要。”

“不是在社交网络时代。 Facebook可以成为最大的声誉操纵者，即使有模仿者，网络平台才是真正的信息流管道。我们不可能现在公布同性恋情，但至少能让你父亲妥协，也可以提前解决财产问题，如果你对Facebook有信心的话也应该知道这不只是未雨绸缪。我不可能拿它赌博。”

“那就这么做。”

 

“你们就这样解决了求婚到解决结婚问题的全过程？”

“我以为你自认了解Mark”， Eduardo笑了笑，手上还在顺着Beast的长毛，噢，下周末可能要带它去修剪一下了，“毕竟效率就是金钱。”

Mark在假期难得露出了放松的姿态，穿着休闲T恤倚在沙发上，捧着个ipad刷着Facebook，有一搭没一搭地听着身旁的对话。

“那为什么只有搞我的那部分是真的？？？”对方，Sean极为不满地瞪着狼狈为奸的社交国王开创者。

“你是我男朋友吗？还有，Winklevoss是计划外的。”

Sean只有在面对Mark的时候会输在语言战上，呛声道：“我猜你们一定看过那部电影了吧。”

“只有完全的圈外人会信那样的浪漫故事。我在Facebook统一放映了，他们只是在赌我们什么时候公开。”

 

下一周，Eduardo苦笑不得地看着Mark在Facebook上完结了他的小说——

 **“脸书创始人惊爆已婚多年，对象竟是质询原告！”** 这种标题党可不好，他想象了一下Mark和Winklevoss兄弟在一起的样子，打了个寒战。

也有看透真相的个别群众。

某汤不热太太惊天发言：看了新闻（是颗大糖！），我现在怀疑控告什么的都是他们的阴谋……我的意思是，他们从来没有闹翻过！我们有看过邮件泄露吗？有看过文件原件吗？我们只知道保密协议！保密————就意味着可能性！

即使是闭眼吹太太的各位也有点摸不着头脑，呃……他们为什么要伪造六亿离婚案？

太太：因为当年还不能真的结婚啊！没有结婚怎么离婚！就是我们巴西小鹿想继续支持FB又想开拓自己的事业，还有花爸不相信小扎，不能演和平分手只能暴力离婚了！

散了散了太太只是cp滤镜又加厚一层罢辽。

Facebook精神股东们还只当是正主和好普天同庆，却不知道自己搞到真的了。

真可惜。

 

“所有人都把和解认为是有钱人的暗中交易。”

“难道不是？我是不是太久没看我们账户里的数字了。”

“再看看，可能少了一些。”Mark把Eduardo拽到了床边。

“让我想想，是新加坡的数据中心？至少还是够把凤凰社买下来当乒乓球室的。”Eduardo迎合着Mark的亲吻，调侃着电影台词。

Mark没有回答，在喘息的间隙说：“我没有后悔撒这个谎，不过该修正的时候就解决它。圣诞快乐。”

“圣诞快乐，Mark。你知道我一直对你有极大的信心（I always have tremendous faith in you）。”


End file.
